Correspondances
by ElsaDeRicant
Summary: Lettres d'un couple que la guerre, malheureusement, ne cesse de séparer.
1. Lettre 1

_Hey !_

 _Pour expliquer un peu, ces écrits ne vont pas être des recueils, mais une série de correspondances entre Hamilton et Laurens_

 _Et, si vous ne connaissez pas encore la comédie musicale Hamilton,_

 _Foncez._

* * *

Comment vous décrire ça, Laurens ? Cette explosion de sentiments qui se déverse sur ma peau, la chaleur de vos lèvres qui se collent aux miennes. Cette sensation étrangère dans le bas-ventre, la douceur de votre peau. Vous êtes loin, mais votre corps reste près de moi. Je sens encore vos caresses délicates qui me parsèment. Entre mes doigts s'enroulent vos boucles d'un noir de jais, votre sourire illumine mes journées. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas loin, mais le désir de vous revoir est si présent ! J'espère que l'encre coulera, lorsque je recevrai votre lettre.

Si vous saviez à quel point je vous aime, Laurens. Je pourrai l'écrire de milles façons, mais j'ai choisi la meilleure. Je l'ai gravé sur nos peau, dans nos coeurs. Si l'amour était un arbre, vous seriez la plus belle des fleurs. Si la douceur était un mot, il se composerait de quatre simple lettres que vous connaissez. Si le feu était une émotion, ce serait la passion charnelle et intense qui nous lie.

Je vous vois dans mes rêves. Chaque nuit, vos prunelles envahissent mon esprit, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Dieu que j'aimerais vous embrasser, maintenant. Vous enlacer. Partager une simple valse. Pourquoi cette guerre nous sépare ? Je voudrais être avec vous, dans ce bureau. Nous pourrions être calmes ou dans tous nos états, aucun problème ne nous attendrait.

Pourquoi êtes vous si loin ? Vous me manquez, Laurens. Votre attention me manque. Je vis un désastre sans vos douces paroles. J'ai peur. Pour vous, pour le sang qui vous fait tenir. Et je vous le promets sur ma vie.

Il ne coulera jamais. Personne sur cette planète ne vous verra mort. Vous vous éteindrez avec moi, dans mes bras, au même moment que ma propre fin. Jamais je ne vous abandonnerai.

Je vous aime.

A. Hamilton

(N'oubliez pas de me décrire la Caroline du Sud !)


	2. Lettre 2

Cher Alexander,

Quel bonheur de recevoir une lettre de vous ! Malheureusement, mon père l'a ouverte sans mon autorisation. Même si mon corps est couvert de blessures plus ou moins légère, et que je me trouve dans l'interdiction de vous parler (mais vous savez bien que jamais je ne vous laisserai sans réponse !) ,la joie qui découle de cette encre est bien plus puissante que ces choses ridicules. Moi aussi, vous me manquez terriblement. Si vous saviez comment il fait froid lorsque vous n'êtes pas là. Ces tremblements dans mon corps me manquent tellement. Mais vos lettres me réchauffent le coeur.

Ici, le sang coule, mais nous sommes en train de gagner. Nous avons un grand dégagement sur le champ de bataille, et nos baïonnettes prennent le dessus. Mais si je vous écris, c'est pour m'échapper de l'horreur que je vis, alors passons.

Vous savez ce qui me manque le plus ? Votre voix. Celle qui me murmurait au creux de l'oreille, qui gémissait dans une note que vous seul possédez. Votre peau sur la mienne, le goût sucré de votre langue. Je suis tellement dépendant de votre amour, à présent.

Mon père a appris la nouvelle, comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt. Je vous en prie, n'envoyez plus chez moi. Il vérifie à présent chaque lettre à mon nom. Et si vous voulez que mon sang ne coule jamais, faites en sorte qu'il ne trouve plus aucune de nos correspondances. Chaque lettre que vous m'avez déjà envoyé est soigneusement caché dans mon chemisier, il ne les trouveras pas.

Lorsque la guerre sera finie, je vous inviterai en ville. Nous crierons notre relation sur tous les toits, nous embrasserons à la gloire de la révolution. L'alcool coulera à flots, et la nuit se passera dans mon lit couvert de velours et de lumières colorées. Je sais que vous êtes un homme émotionnel, très sensible, et je serai le plus délicat possible. Je n'écris pas aussi bien que vous, Alexander. Vos poèmes me font trembler de plaisir.

Mais tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur, je vous le montrerai lorsque nous nous reverrons.

À notre amour, qui ne tombera jamais.

À notre liberté d'être ce que nous voulons.

Vous me manquez, mon amour.

J. Laurens


	3. Lettre 3

Cher Laurens,

Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir fait plus attention. La douleur et la culpabilité m'envahissent l'esprit, et je ne saurais quoi faire à part fondre en excuses.

Les jours qui nous séparent se font de moins en moins nombreux, et cette invitation que vous me proposez est incroyablement alléchante. Lorsque, dans vos lettres, vous me parlez de notre relation, les paroles crues et sensuelles se mélangent à la douceur du désir. Vous êtes un bel écrivain, Laurens. Un jour, nos plumes deviendront nos corps, et nous valserons sur un lit d'encre, nos cris devenant crissement sur le parchemin, les fantasmes, les expériences, les rires, les pleurs et les blessures créant ces mots magnifiques.

La guerre finira. Nous serons libres, fous. Et le monde doit savoir et comprendre que, peu importe qui nous sommes, nous pouvons aimer qui nous voulons. Et cela, Laurens, nous concerne entièrement. Je veux que notre amour les transporte, berce les enfants, délivre le peuple. Je veux que ce monde s'assume, et qu'aucun obstacle ne se mette en travers de cette liberté.

Qu'enfin, le monde qui nous entoure le sache.

Laurens. Ce nom peint sur mon âme. Je le sens près de moi, collé à mes lèvres, déchirant mes peurs et les sanglots. Votre voix me manque aussi. Je ne connais plus doux, excitant et calme que le son mélodieux qui s'échappe de votre bouche.

Je sais que mes écrits se répètent et s'emmêlent, mais je ne sais que dire. Je veux vous retrouver. J'ai l'impression de parler à une muse qui n'existe seulement dans mon esprit, à un rêve qui s'éloigne à l'infini. Prévenez moi quand la guerre sera finie.

Je veux de vos nouvelles.

Ma vie n'est qu'une plume morose sans vos mains pour la guider.

A. Hamilton


	4. Lettre 4

Alexander,

Votre discrétion à été remarquable. N'ayez pas de regrets, vous n'y êtes pour rien. Mon père est un homme exécrable. Je vous remercie pour toute l'importance que vous avez accordé à ce que je vous ai dit.

La guerre est terminée. Voilà pourquoi je ne vous ai pas écrit depuis bientôt un mois. Le temps a été compliqué et nous avons perdus beaucoup d'hommes. Nous avons tout de même gagné, et les excuses ne seront jamais suffisantes pour pardonner mon absence. Ici, on soigne les blessés, enterrons les défunts mais célébrons tout de même la victoire. J'espère que, en recevant cette lettre, vous ne serez plus inquiet.

Si j'avais pu, je vous aurai embrassé, là, de suite. Je vous aurai enlacé aussi fort que je l'aurais pu. Mais nous ne sommes pas ensemble. Pas physiquement, du moins. Nos sentiments seront toujours liés, mais nous devions nous séparer à un moment. Cette époque est révolue, et je ne cesse de penser à nos retrouvailles. Chez moi, où mon père ne sera pas là pour faire de ma vie une dépression informe.

Nous danserons dans le noir, chaque sensation brûlant le grain de notre peau, nos tremblements couvrant le son de la ville. La chambre ne deviendra qu'un lieu de plaisir et de rêve. Nos modestes corps deviendront ceux que l'on admire sur les statues. Nous serons des Dieux, des Hommes, des Amoureux et des Soldats. Des ombres qui se mouvent, des sons qui transpercent les murs, deux mondes qui se joignent.

J'attends ce moment avec impatience. Je serai sûrement rentré avant la fin de la semaine. J'irai frapper chez vous, et vous m'emmènerez dans ce bureau où vous passez toutes vos journées.

Si votre vie est fade sans moi, la mienne n'est rien sans votre présence. Je vis, mais seulement au sens littéral. Je tiens debout, mais je ne pense pas, n'ai aucune émotion si ce n'est le désir de vous retrouver. Je regrette de m'être engagé dans l'armée.

Nous aurions fait un couple politique qui se bat pour la liberté. Un couple heureux, battant et assumé.

Mais nous sommes si loin l'un de l'autre, Alexander.

J'espère que ça se réalisera.

Ma hâte de croiser vos iris que j'aime tant ne cesse de grandir.

J. Laurens.


	5. Lettre 5

John,

Oh John. Je n'ai vécu plus belle nuit que celle-ci. Vous êtes de ces personnes qui vivent de passion, de délicatesse et d'attention. Je ne saurai dire à tel point cela m'a marqué. J'ai tant aimé discuter avec vous de toutes ces choses dont on ne parle jamais.

Vous êtes la plus belle chose sur cette Terre. Ma vie est accrochée à la vôtre comme une épine sur une rose.

John, que pourrais-je vous dire pour montrer le manque qui vient déjà me ronger au plus profond de moi ? À la tristesse qui m'enlace, prenant sournoisement votre place, et tentant de m'arracher ces larmes que vous empêcher de faire tomber. Je ne sais combien de temps durera cette guerre, mais je vous le promet sur ma vie.

Lorsqu'elle sera finie, nous achèterons une maison, fonderons notre famille et travaillerons ensemble. Je pense que vous ressentez la même chose, John. Du moins je l'espère.

Cette boule au ventre qui me crie de venir près de vous, qui m'emplis la tête de souvenirs excitants, de pensées moroses. Si seulement je pouvais prendre une arme et me battre à vos côtés.

Je pensais que c'était la dernière fois. Que notre relation deviendrait stable. Mais la rébellion n'attends pas, et je vous vois partir comme le soleil, laissant place à la nuit froide et morbide.

Mes lettres se font de plus en plus brèves, et je m'en excuse. Les vôtres me touchent tant que mes émotions en sont confuses.

J'ai peur, seul. À qui confesser ? À qui parler de ses problèmes, de ses doutes, sans être mal accueilli ? Je ne connais que vous. Un être aussi compréhensif, intelligent, beau, séduisant et sensé, je n'en connais qu'un.

Et cette personne, c'est mon futur mari.

Ma raison de vivre.

Vous, John.


	6. Lettre 6

Mon amour,

Mon Alexander, je ne peux vous être plus long, le temps nous est compté.

Cette guerre empire. Nous tenons, mais les troupes se vident peu à peu. Nous passons nos jours et nos nuits à tuer, et pleurer nos morts. Mon encre coule comme le sang de nos soldats et les balles, les cris, continuent de déchirer l'air paisible des campagnes. Une pensée sombre me murmure que ça ne s'arrêtera jamais, et j'en ai bien peur.

J'espère que vous allez bien. Vous me manquez terriblement.

J'ai hâte de vous retrouver chez nous.

J'ai hâte de fonder cette famille.

Je vous aime, du plus fort que l'univers me le permet.

J. Laurens


	7. Lettre 7

Laurens,

J'ai besoin de vous comme je ne l'ai jamais ressenti. Ce vide autour de moi, ce coeur qui ne bat plus contre ma peau.

Je suis en larmes. Ces perles salées que vous avez gardés pendant tout ce temps, ce sont déversées sur ma peau trop pâle, trop gelée. Pourquoi tout ce passe comme ça ?

Pourquoi je perds à chaque fois ? Expliquez moi, John. Je vous veux. Maintenant, dans mes bras, sur mon corps, contre mes lèvres. Je ne veux pas vous oublier. Mais votre visage s'éloigne déjà si vite de mon esprit...

Je vous en prie, revenez. Je ne vous crois pas. Vous allez recevoir cette lettre, la lire, me répondre. La guerre est finie. Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas dans mon lit cette nuit ?

J'ai peur. Peur de vous perdre. De ne plus jamais goûter à votre peau. Au son de votre voix.

Alors j'admire vos portraits, je relis des centaines de fois vos lettres, travaille à m'en rendre malade. Depuis que j'ai reçu cette lettre de votre père, je n'arrive plus à être moi-même.

Je ne veux pas vous oublier. Jamais. Mais votre sang coule sur ma peau, me fait un costume morbide. Je ne vois plus rien. Le monde est rouge.

Revenez, je vous en prie.

Je ne veux pas croire que vous êtes réellement mort.

Je vous aime.

A. Hamilton


End file.
